Encouragement
by Lauralee63
Summary: Steele has a plan to give Mildred a confidence boost...because everyone needs a bit of encouragement at times.


"Let me check I have this right", Laura said. "You want to send Mildred on a fake case and so when she "solves" it she'll feel valued and more respected as a detective?"

"And encouraged, Laura. Don't forget encouraged. After all everyone needs a bit of encouragement every now and then."

"Wouldn't a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates be more appropriate?"

"Granted, they'd be nice but Laura, where's your sense of adventure? Your spirit of detection. Your desire to see Mildred hone her already fine skills."

"I think they're peering through a florist window trying to smell the roses."

"I don't know if you've noticed Laura but Mildred isn't quite herself. We could help you know."

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like a good idea."

"But you're considering it! I can hear it in your tone."

"Let's just say if I do agree, not saying I will but let's just say I do, what's your plan?"

"It's really very simple. The client comes in at a time when you and I just happen to be out of the office. He will ask Mildred to help and she will solve the case."

"Not questioning her skills but what happens if she can't?"

"Never fear, she will! Laura just imagine how she will feel."

"And should she ever discover that it wasn't a real case?"

"All going well she will simply realise how much we care."

"Are you certain?"

"Laura, that you need ask comes as an enormous shock to me, of course we care."

"I know that but are you certain she'll realise, she may feel patronised."

"Mildred? Never!"

"So how much time do we have to consider this, strange proposal?"

"About ten minutes, tops."

"Ten minutes!"

Steele adjusted his tie and grinned little realising the combination had an effect that made him hard to resist. "Yes, well I asked our actor to be here at ten and so it would be best if we weren't."

"Mr Steele this has to be one of your more insane ideas!"

"However?"

"Pray it works. Come on let's go."

"Right, and Fred's already waiting."

"Sure of yourself aren't you?"

"More like quietly hopeful."

Passing Mildred, Steele said, "Mildred, we are just popping out for a short while, call us if you need us but we're sure you can manage."

Mildred sat and watched them leave, ordinarily she would feel that she could cope however today she wasn't so sure. She just hoped nothing came up until they returned. The hope was short lived as just before ten a young man arrived desperate to see Mr Steele.

"I'm sorry he just stepped out for a short while, did you have an appointment?"

"No, I just came by hoping he could help, lady I'm desperate. Could you perhaps help me?"

"I could call and ask him to return."

Steele grinned at Laura as he took Mildred's call and expressed regret that they couldn't come back straight away. "Mildred, do what you can for him and we'll be there as soon as possible."

Turning to Laura Steele said, "Oh look we just happen to be outside a little cafe, care for a spot of tea, Miss Holt?"

"Just happen?"

Steele grinned, "Yes well, best not to leave everything to chance, eh."

"I hope your plan for Mildred is as detailed."

Mildred watched the young man and began to feel sorry for him, he looked so distraught.

"Not promising anything but perhaps I could help."

"Oh lady you're an angel."

"So what's the problem?"

"My granny died."

"I'm truly sorry but I can't do much about that."

"Her will is missing."

"So this is just about getting her stuff? Nice job there buster, you really had me going, quite the actor aren't you."

"I don't want her stuff, I just want to make sure the right people get what she wanted them to have. My uncle switched her one with a fake one where he gets everything."

"So how can I help?"

"Help me find the real one. I have clues. Please?"

Mildred couldn't help but feel uneasy, something just didn't sit right, she scribbled a quick note explaining she had gone to help a client and left.

"We'll take my car."

"Oh would be easier in mine, I know the way."

"You want my help? We take mine."

As the elevator doors shut the man changed and became quite rough. "You want to live Miss Holt? We take mine."

"Oh but I'm not..." That was as far as Mildred got as the man covered her mouth and nose and the chloroform took affect.

The first thing Steele noticed upon their return was the rather irate man standing outside the door.

"Are you Steele?" he demanded.

"Yes and you are?"

"The guy you hired to be here at ten, okay granted I was a little late but I've been standing here waiting for ages, no-one is there and the door is locked."

Steele and Laura looked at each other nervously. Laura was aware the man was watching and was keen to get rid of him. "How much do we owe you?"

"Oh I have it." Steele said pushing some bills into the man's hand.

"Wow! The full amount but I didn't.."

"Just take it, there's a good chap."

"Call me if you need another actor, I can do anything."

"Trust me, we won't" Laura said as she unlocked the door and went in.

Mildred having no luck in convincing her captors that she wasn't Laura found herself tied up. They hadn't done a very good job but she bided her time and listened to their conversation gleaning what information she could. They weren't clever and it was easy. She had already worked out that the man who had taken her was named Mark, Mark Wagner. She also had figured out that he was a novice and any move she made would be best done on him. She didn't have to wait long, the others left leaving him watching her.

"You know, my boss is going to work this out, he'll be here soon."

"I'm not stupid lady, no-one could possibly find you, I made sure of that."

"Well Mark, if you go down and you will, you'll go alone. Those bosses of yours won't support you like mine will me. They'd sell your sorry butt in an instant."

Mark visibly paled but tried to cover up.

"How do you know..."

"Oh believe me, I know plenty about you, Mr Wagner I used to work for the IRS, I had a file on you a mile long."

"Won't help if you're dead lady."

"Would throw your name out in the spotlight though, then my friends would dig, and voila!"

"I'd have to be caught though and I won't."

"Oh you will, my boss is probably here now." Mildred said while praying it were true.

"Untie me, then leave." She said, "I'll go back and it's like nothing happened."

"Shut up! You're confusing me."

"Mildred! Are you in there?"

Mildred breathed a sigh of relief, "In here boss!"

"It's not too late Mark, untie me."

As she spoke Mildred managed to free herself from the ropes and she made her move.

Steele hearing screaming stopped trying to pick the lock and just kicked the door in. There on the floor was Mildred sitting on a screaming young man.

Back at the office Mildred asked, "How did you find me?"

"Oh Mark wasn't very good, he dropped his business card with all his contact details."

"Oh I know he wasn't good, he totally swallowed my story of having a file on him at the IRS."

"That was a stroke of pure genius, Mildred!"

"Stroke of pure luck more like." said Mildred but she beamed nonetheless.

"Mr Steele, I think Mildred deserves the truth, the whole truth."

After hearing Steele's story Mildred hugged him.

"Oh Boss, you went to all that trouble to make me feel appreciated and valued?"

"And to encourage you Mildred, you're shaping up to be an excellent detective, in fact I'd go as far to say you already are."

"Oh thanks Boss, but next time, just say it with flowers and chocolates, okay?"


End file.
